A gas bag module known from DE 44 42 543 A1 comprises a flexible traction transfer means being connected with the gas bag. By the gas bag being filled, the traction transfer means is tightened, and the covering is drawn from the unfolding opening.
The unfolding process is disturbed by the connection of the traction transfer means with the gas bag, because the force for opening the covering additionally acts on the connection point. In addition, the gas bag fabric is stressed substantially much more at the connection point.